Girasol
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Pase lo que pase, el girasol se orientará hacia el sol naciente, por más que lo "planten al revés", lo giren, lo doblen o lo desvíen. El girasol mira al sol, gracias a ello vive. Con toda la debilidad que caracteriza a sus pétalos, el girasol irradia alegría, sinceridad, satisfacción, entrega./ Con dedicatoria especial.


Disclaimer: Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita del fandom!

Espero que te guste este obsequio. Lo he escrito con mucho amor

.

.

.

Por todo

.

.

.

Girasol

— _Eres muy lindo. —le dijo la niña._

 _Los colores subieron a las mejillas del niño._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Que eres muy lindo._

 _El pequeño niño dibujó círculos imaginarios con su pie. Levantó la mirada tímida hacia los ojos brunos de la pequeña._

— _Tú eres como aquel girasol— señaló con su dedo índice al macetero en la ventana con un girasol, uno muy hermoso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

El tiempo y la distancia separan las más grandes y hermosas amistades. Y los más cándidos amores.

Pero el hilo rojo del destino siempre los volvía a unir a pesar de aquellos.

A pesar del tiempo.

La distancia.

La joven se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento. Terminaba de poner color al hermoso girasol en óleo. Por alguna razón adoraba dibujar y pintar aquella flor. La llenaba de una extraña paz en todo su cuerpo.

Podía estar triste, pero pintar un girasol le curaba. O estar enojada, pero retratar la flor, la calmaba. Y feliz, más un campo lleno de girasoles en acuarela la llenaba de más felicidad.

Cualquiera diría que era una locura, incluso para ella que no comprendía del todo su accionar.

—Debo dejar de hacerlo. — pensó en voz alta.

El teléfono timbró de repente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Al tomarlo, la voz conocida de su querido amigo Goten la llenó de una calidez que solo él podía.

Suspiró triste ante la invitación del azabache.

—Ese día tengo una exposición de mis pinturas, Goten— le explicó con voz triste y soslayo sus ojos se posaron en el campo de girasoles que pintó hace una semana. Del otro lado de la línea hubo silencio que no duró mucho, porque Goten de inmediato la tranquilizó para que no se preocupara, y que esperaba que a la siguiente se reunieran.

—Aunque es algo extraño. Esta vez Trunks irá. Y cuando tú vas, coincide que él no puede. ¡Es horrible! – se quejó con aquella voz ni tan juvenil, ni infantil.

Marron también lo creía espantoso, pero era así como estaban las cosas. Ella nunca se imaginó tan distante de las reuniones en casa de Bulma. Pero en los últimos diez años había asistido menos del cincuenta por ciento de ellas.

—Lo siento. — volvió a decir.

—Marron, no te preocupes. —la tranquilizo nuevamente — Igual te visitaré uno de estos días, o tú visítanos en Montaña Paoz, ¿está bien?

Marron asintió, de despidió con cariño y colgó.

— ¿Así que Trunks irá?— pensó en voz alta.— _Trunks irá… ¡a veces quisiera odiar mi trabajo, pero lo amo, incluso más que…! más qué quién?_

— _Pero hace cinco años que no lo veo...es como si el destino no quisiera que lo viera...Trunks._

Los días para la reunión en casa de Bulma y su exposición se acercaban. Marron se encontraba en un dilema en ir a la reunión y cancelar lo de su exposición, o cumplir con su deber.

(…)

— ¿Y por qué no se dignó en visitarme, siquiera?— preguntó casi en un grito en el café que se encontraba en ese momento, haciendo que algunos cerca de ella se voltearan a verla.

— _Seguro la fama se le subió a la cabezota que tiene, y ya ni siquiera quiere visitar a su querida Marron.—_ se tomó de golpe el café aún caliente, quemando su tubo digestivo.— _¡Gran señoríto Brief!_

Sacó de su bolso un _block_ de dibujo y comenzó a trazar bocetos de girasoles. El enojo se le esfumó en cuestión de segundos.

— _Iré a mi exposición. —_ decidió.

(...)

No prestaba atención ni a la mitad de lo que hablaba su padre con el señor Yamcha. Su madre la miraba de reojo intimidándola como si fuera una niña pequeña. Aunque era la misma mirada que siempre su madre traía.

— _No entiendo cómo cancelé mi pasión._

— ¡Marron!— el grito lleno de euforia de Goten la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El menor de los Son voló hasta ella en un segundo.

—Goten, me alegra verte. — le dijo más animada. Si bien amaba a sus padres, prefería hablar con Goten sobre cualquier tema, que de los mejores automóviles según el señor Yamcha.

— ¡A mí mucho mucho más!— le expresó, y de soslayo se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de la androide. — Porque somos amigos, nada más. — aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La androide no le prestó atención y dirigió su mirada a la plática con Yamcha.

— ¿Marron, puedes venir conmigo? — le preguntó quedito y aún algo intimidado. Marron asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta donde le llevara.

— ¿Dónde vamos?— preguntó curiosa.

—Al cuarto de Trunks, ¡esto se pondrá aburrido!

Marron confundida paró para preguntar:

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú solo hazme caso.

Marron se extrañó ante la última frase. Era como si Goten estuviera decidido sí o sí llevarla al cuarto de Trunks. Lo cual no entendía. La idea de ver tan pronto a su otro amigo de la infancia la llenó de una intriga muy fuerte. Paró su caminar.

— ¿Trunks está en su cuarto?— le preguntó mostrando su faceta más seria. Aquella que usaba poco, porque era más de ella ser risueña.

Goten bajó la mirada rendido, como si Chichi lo hubiera regañado. — ¿por qué? No estoy entendiendo, Goten.

Goten suspiró rendido.

—Fue idea de Trunks. — le confesó apenado. —Él no puede verte en medio de todos, y quería hablar a solas contigo.

El hijo menor de Goku ni bien levantó la mirada hacia ella ya se encontraba tironeado por la de cabellos blondos al cuarto de… ¿Trunks?

Abrió la puerta sin permiso. Trunks sorprendido por la entrada se quedó en donde estaba. Ella se acercó decidida hasta él, y una cachetada cayó en la mejilla derecha del hijo de Bulma.

— ¡Sigues igual de mandón!— bramó la chica. —Ordenando, pero ¿tú qué?, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—Marron…

— ¡Para esto cancelé mi exposición!

—Marron

— ¿Y es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Marron, Marron?— Los cabellos de la hija de Krillin se encontraban incontrolables, su mirada estaba hecha una tormenta.

—Goten, lo siento. —Se disculpó a su amigo. — Aunque él estaba encantado en ayudarme. — dirigió sus zafiros a Marron.

La aludida se sentía indignada y desilusionada.

—Nunca me visitaste. — terminó de decir antes de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr de la habitación del hijo de Vegeta.

Trunks se levantó, pero Goten se puso en medio.

—Creo que si ahora vas, te odiará, si es que no te odia ya.

Trunks sintió como una estaca se enterraba en su interior hiriéndolo cada vez más.

—Ella no entiende...Yo quería decirle, pero no quiere escucharme.

.

Marron corrió hasta el jardín y alzó vuelo. No le importó despedirse de su familia ni de los demás. Estaba mal. Su corazón latía golpeando su pecho. Y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin pretender cesar.

A metros del suelo, cubierta por las nubes ahogó sus gemidos tapando su boca. Le dolía mucho, nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Voló hasta parar en un campo de su flor favorita: girasoles.

— _Si se atreve a seguirme, lo odiaré con mi alma—_ se mintió, porque un ángel como ella jamás odiaría a alguien y mucho menos a Trunks.

Se recostó entre todas las flores, respirando su perfume; bajo el degradado del rojo del atardecer. Su corazón regresó a su ritmo normal y sintió paz.

—Perdóname. — la voz ya madura de Trunks le hizo levantar la cabeza para verlo, él se sentó a su lado. Se veía hermoso bajo los colores anaranjados. Ella se quedó en silencio contemplándolo. Y era cierto: ya no se encontraba enojada. — No creo merecer una disculpa, pero te voy a decir mis razones por ser un idiota, Marron. Sí, sigo siendo un mandón, pero Goten fue el de la idea de hablar contigo a solas. Y sobre visitarte, no lo hice porque no quería que vieras lo fracasado que soy. — confesó para confusión de la de cabellos más dorados bajo el atardecer.

— ¿Qué?

Trunks miró al frente, perdido en todas las flores.

—Víctima de vicios, de los más horribles. Yo podría mancharte, Marron. No podía permitir eso. Pero...no pude, necesitaba verte, y solo jugaba al destino que lo permitiera, pero si no se daba yo no haría nada. Absolutamente nada. Perdí una apuesta con Goten para seguir el plan de él…

—Trunks…—

—Adiós. — Marron lo jaló de la mano antes que se marchara.

—No me has dejado decir nada. — Los ojos zafiro de Trunks se posaron en los brunos de ella. —Todos cometemos errores, y es de valientes reconocerlos. Pero no por eso yo no te querré. Yo...yo siempre te he querido y lo seguiré haciendo, Trunks.

—Girasol…

—Son flores preciosas. —arguyó ella emocionada.

—Pase lo que pase, el girasol se orientará hacia el sol naciente, por más que lo "planten al revés", lo giren, lo doblen o lo desvíen. El girasol mira al sol, gracias a ello vive.

Con toda la debilidad que caracteriza a sus pétalos, el girasol irradia alegría, sinceridad, satisfacción, entrega.

Tú siempre fuiste como un girasol, Marron. A pesar de todo, sigues siendo la misma: optimista, tierna y una excelente amiga. Y la menos fuerte en físico, eres fuerte en todo lo demás.

—Trunks…

—Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Marron.

El corazón de ella latió de manera dulce en su pecho. Ni los girasoles pudieron calmarlo. Las lágrimas brotaron como el rocío.

—Te amo, Marron— se acercó y depositó un beso tierno en los labios de ella. — Te amo mucho. — y Marron fue ahora la que lo besó y se fundió con él.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

Dilema de siempre desde que decidí vender mi laptop…por eso tuve que esperar hasta que mi hermana menor desocupara la PC. Por eso me demoré en publicar xD. Este fic lo tengo desde el mes pasado.

Quise modificar algo, pero nada, no puedo quitar nada ni agregar. Lo he escrito en un momento donde stalkeaba a mi hermanita Bri, y el cariño que le tengo escribieron todo el fic. Lo recuerdo tan bien. Sí, Bri, te quiero muchísimo y espero que te guste este relato.

Y a todos que se pasen muchísimas gracias.


End file.
